editedgirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Death Minigames
.]] Whenever the player died by a robot, the robot might bring a(or their own) death minigame instead of displaying the Game Over image. But, some minigames will ended up by another jumpscare even if you win! This is terrifying, and still, whether or not winning, the game over screen will display. It's possible that it's only make the game over image is not here yet and must use this Death Minigames to stay longer. Characters Appearance (From left to right)Rosary, Tiwa, Mei Hua, Yuri, Mariona, Nasissa. Notice they all have grey feet(possibly an endoskeleton), Rosary has her hair color different than the original, as she has greenish blue at original, but the minigame's her has her hair complete turquoise and still, she still have her yellow hair. Tiwa looks more like her from original, and also, she looked like she has fatter lower legs. For Mei Hua, she looked like original except that her hook is oversize, unlike original. Yuri's hair is unknown have a haircut, because her hair is shorter than original. Mariona also have her hair cut. Nasissa doesn't have wires coming out in some of her part, and the only one having empty eyes. Games Tiwa Minigame If Tiwa kills you, she might bring her minigame. It's about the you controlling her, and the goal is to avoid get touch by a child. Why the game is like that? Because at the first game's East Hall corner, there's a rule list, and there's a sentence that says "Don't Touch Freddy." As we all know, Tiwa is actually taking Freddy's part, and unknown why they can't touch Tiwa. If Tiwa was touched by a child, the screen will go yellow, and go back to the real game's game over image. Before returning, Tiwa will jumpscare again. Rosary Minigame This is a common minigame for newer players, since they don't know that Rosary will kill them because her guitar is not found. If she killed the player, her minigame will pop out and the player is controlling her. The goal is to make the children happy by playing her guitar. If there's five missed or mistakes, the game is over. This is the only game that only receive a jumpscare when the player lost. Yuri Minigame If Yuri scares you, a minigame about controlling her to give the cake to five children and there will be a child crying out there. As the player tries to feed the children with the cake, when Yuri is about to feed the crying child, a purple figure will arrive and touch him, turning him even sad and died. Just as the child died, Yuri will jumpscare again. Mei Hua Minigame This is also a common game. Mei Hua will be controlled after she scares the player. This is mostly the coolest game because this is about a pirate adventure and the goal is to search the treasure hunt. Rarely, the purple figure will go and search Mei Hua. There's no escape for it, but strangely, when the figure touches Mei Hua, the screen will not only goes blue, but then the screen will say that the player won. And Mei Hua scares you again. Mariona Minigame This is about Mariona who scared you and control her to walk in a dark maze. When Mariona is going in any direction, in front of her shows a light to find the treasure hunt. Mariona will scare the player again when the game is over. Trivia *The Purple figure in Yuri and Mei Hua's Minigame is actually the purple pony who sometimes flash inside the office. *Some of the Mini Game is similar to Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *Nil is the only robot who doesn't appear in the Mini Game. *Nasissa may not have her own minigame, but she can be found in the Parts/Service room in the map of Mei Hua Miningame. Category:Game mechanics Category:Games